Modular buildings are an increasingly popular method of providing affordable construction. Foamed concrete also called foamcrete, is a relatively recent development that offers high insulative properties and may be substituted for other structural materials such as wood or metal studs for forming vertical walls and domes. Typically, foamcrete is sprayed or pumped between removable forms and allowed to set. Small homes made almost entirely of foamed concrete are known in the art. Despite the ease of foamcrete application, necessary reinforcing of the foamcrete takes much more time than the actual spraying or pumping of the foamcrete. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for the construction of a embedded reinforcing structure that augments the load bearing properties of the foamcrete and provides a gripping surface for the set foamcrete outer shell.